Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a playback method for TV programs, and more particularly to a smart playback method for TV programs and associated control method.
Description of the Related Art
In general, users may select and watch preferred TV programs by manual setting or manual selection according to personal preferences. For example, a TV is manually controlled through a remote controller to set certain channels as user preferred channels, thus allowing a user to quickly switch to the preferred channels. However, although a user may quickly switch to a preferred channel, the channel may not play a program of a user interest. In current technologies, there are no mechanisms that are maturely developed for automatically selecting and/or playing corresponding TV programs according to user preferences. Instead, a user is required to look up a program schedule from a TV program guide and manually switch to a corresponding channel to watch a desired program. As such, it is apparent that current TV program technologies still lack adequate humanization.